Blaster
Als Blaster bezeichnet man die am weitesten verbreitete Art von Waffen in der Galaxis, welche in den verschiedensten Formen und Stärken vorkommt. Die Bandbreite reicht dabei von kompakten, eher schwachen Pistolen zum Selbstschutz bis hin zu militärisch genutzten Repetierblastern oder Scharfschützengewehren. Die schwersten aller Blasterwaffen, die sogenannten Blasterkanonen, werden sogar als Bewaffnung von Fahrzeugen und Raumjägern eingesetzt. Auch wenn sie je nach Zweck und Zugehörigkeit unterschiedlich ausgelegt und gefertigt werden, so basieren alle Modelle dennoch auf demselben Grundprinzip, der magnetischen Beschleunigung von Plasmaladungen. Die Blastertechnologie existierte bereits zu Zeiten der Galaktischen Republik. Aufgrund ihrer unkomplizierten Handhabung beliebt, fanden vor allem die einfacheren Typen mit der Zeit zunehmende Verbreitung. Ihr Vorhandensein prägte die militärische Entwicklung insbesondere im Bereich der Infanterie und drängte manche andere Waffentypen, wie beispielsweise Projektilwaffen, in Nischen zurück. Eigenschaften Funktionsweise thumb|Der Aufriss einer Blasterpistole. Obwohl Blasterwaffen sich untereinander in einer Vielzahl von Eigenschaften unterscheiden können, basieren dennoch alle auf demselben, grundlegenden Prinzip der magnetischen Bündelung und Beschleunigung einer Plasmaladung. Mögliche Ausgangsstoffe für ein solches Geschoss sind verschiedene Gase, die zusammenfassend als Blastergase bezeichnet werden. Das wohl bekannteste davon ist das sogenannte Tibanna-Gas, welches auch für Hyperraumantriebe genutzt wird. Unterschiede gibt es hier vor allem in der Verfügbarkeit und dem Veredelungsgrad, welche beide Einfluss auf den Preis haben. Prinzipiell lassen sich mit jedem Blastergas Waffen betreiben, die Wahl hängt letztendlich vom finanziellen Spielraum der Nutzer und dem gewünschten Ergebnis ab. Eine gewisse Menge des jeweiligen Gases wird unter Druck in kleinen, meist zylindrischen Kammern, den Blastergaspatronen, gespeichert. Diese befindet sich in aller Regel im Inneren des Gehäuses der Waffe und kann, je nach Bauart, genug Gas für mehrere hundert Schuss beinhalten. Über ein Auslassventil an ihrem vorderen Ende strömt beim Betätigen des Abzugs eine bestimmte Menge Gas in das Rohr und erreicht die Zündkammer. Hier wird Energie aus dem Ladungsmagazin, einer austauschbaren Speicherzelle, zugeleitet, die das Blastergas ionisiert. Das so entstandene Plasma gelangt nun in den Lauf, der von zahlreichen Elektromagneten umgeben ist. Diese bündeln das Plasma zu einer zusammenhängenden Ladung und beschleunigen diese auf ihre Endgeschwindigkeit. Das fertige Geschoss – auch Strahl oder Bolzen genannt – tritt, begleitet von einem charakteristischen Aufblitzen, aus der Mündung aus und fliegt auf sein Ziel zu. Mit zunehmender Entfernung zerstreut sich die Plasmaladung und verliert damit an Wirkung. Ihre Bündelung im Lauf hat daher eine entscheidende Bedeutung für die effektive Reichweite der verschiedenen Blasterwaffen. Im Allgemeinen sind der Zusammenhalt und die Genauigkeit des abgegebenen Schusses umso höher, je länger der Lauf ausfällt.The New Essential Guide to Weapons and TechnologyDas Kompendium - Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie Die genannten Grundkomponenten eines jeden Blasters werden bei vielen Typen von weiteren Elementen wie beispielsweise Präionisierern vor der Zündkammer oder speziellen Regeleinheiten für die Energiezufuhr ergänzt. Je größer die Waffe, desto eher sind solche Bauteile vorzufinden, häufig modifizieren die Besitzer ihre Blaster darüber hinaus selbst. Ersatz- und Zusatzteile sowie Werkzeug gehören zu den grundlegendsten technischen Produkten, selbst in entlegenen Regionen der Galaxis. Zu den wichtigen Elementen, die bei vielen Blastern zu finden sind, gehören unter anderem Sicherungshebel, Energieregler, Mündungsblitzdämpfer und Kühlsysteme. Ein Sicherungshebel erlaubt eine sicherere Handhabung der Waffe und schützt damit sowohl ihren Benutzer als auch Unbeteiligte. Eine solche zweckmäßige, technisch sehr einfache Vorrichtung ist jedoch längst nicht bei allen Blasterwaffen vorhanden, was das Risiko im Umgang mit ihnen deutlich erhöht. Um die Stärke der Ladung und damit die Wirkung der Geschosse zu regulieren, ist an manchen Waffen ein Energieregler zu finden. Eine Reduzierung ermöglicht das Sparen von Energie aus dem Ladungsmagazin und in manchen Fällen sogar die Abgabe von nicht tödlichen Schüssen. Einige Blaster haben für diesen Sonderzweck auch einen eigenen Schalter. Der beim Abschuss entstehende auffällige Mündungsblitz ist oftmals, gerade für militärische oder kriminelle Zwecke, vom Schützen unerwünscht, und kann durch eine Dämpfungsvorrichtung an der Mündung stark reduziert werden. Eines der größten Nachteile der Blaster ist eine Neigung zum schnellen Überhitzen, was zu einer Blockade in der Waffe oder schlimmstenfalls deren Zerstörung und einer Verletzung des Schützen führen kann. Gerade Blaster, die für eine hohe Feuerrate ausgelegt sind, insbesondere Blastergewehre und Repetierblaster, sind daher oft mit Öffnungen und Rippen oder auch, wie im Falle des E-11 mit einer im Gehäuse zirkulierenden Flüssigkeit zur Kühlung versehen. Neben der Betriebstemperatur an sich musste freilich auch die Umgebungstemperatur berücksichtig und die Waffen je nach Umweltbedingungen entsprechend modifiziert werden. Effekt Beim Einschlag wird die verbleibende Energie des Bolzens an das Ziel abgegeben, wobei die Eigenenergie des Plasmas aufgrund der relativ geringen Masse mehr ins Gewicht fällt als der eigentliche Geschossimpuls. Die Ladung brennt sich in das Ziel hinein, was besonders bei Lebewesen zu gefährlichen und äußerst schmerzhaften Verletzungen führen kann. Während Textilien und Gewebe dazu neigen, unter Blasterbeschuss zu verbrennen, können Metalle zum Schmelzen gebracht werden. Je nach Feuerkraft der Waffe und Beschaffenheit des Ziels dringt das Plasmageschoss unterschiedlich tief ein, auch ein Durchschlagen ist möglich. Eine Deckung sollte im Kampf daher sorgfältig gewählt werden. Blasterwaffen eigneten sich daher zur Bekämpfung verschiedenster Ziele, angefangen bei Personen über leichte Fahrzeuge bis hin zu elektronischen Geräten und Droiden. Gegen letztere beiden werden aufgrund ihrer Empfindlichkeit gegen elektrische Ladungen bevorzugt Ionenwaffen eingesetzt. Schutz gegen schweren Blasterbeschuss bieten entweder Panzerungen aus besonders widerstandsfähigem Material, meist speziellen Metalllegierungen, oder Deflektorschilde. Wenigstens eine dieser Maßnahmen ist meistens an militärischen Fahrzeugen und Fluggerät zu finden, sofern nicht aus Gründen des Gewichts beziehungsweise der Mobilität darauf verzichtet wird. Das Kompendium - Die Risszeichnungen Gegen schwächere Blasterschüsse sind auch verschiedene Arten von Schutzkleidung erhältlich. Diese reicht von flexiblen, energiezerstreuendem Gewebe über eingearbeitete Schutzplatten bis hin zu kompletten Rüstungen. Während Leibwächter und zivile Ordnungskräfte eher leichtere, komfortable Schutzkleidung bevorzugen, werden im militärischen Bereich höhere Maßstäbe angesetzt. Die hier üblichen Mittel reichen von Helmen und stabilen Westen bis hin zu Ganzkörperrüstungen, wie sie in der GAR und der Imperialen Armee Standard waren. Handhabung Die relativ einfache Handhabung der meisten Blastermodelle ist einer der wichtigsten Gründe für ihre weite Verbreitung. Sie besitzen in der Regel wenigstens einen Handgriff, an dem sich auch der Abzug befindet. Dieser ist bei vielen, jedoch längst nicht bei allen, durch einen Abzugbügel geschützt, und erfordert je nach Bauart und Einstellung einen unterschiedlich starken Druck zum Auslösen des Schusses. Größere Blasterwaffen, wie Gewehre und Repetierblaster, haben im Gegensatz zu den Pistolen darüber hinaus einen weiteren Griff oder eine zum Festhalten vorgesehene Fläche am vorderen Schaft, da sie sich oft nur schwer mit einer Hand halten und bedienen lassen. Gerade die Blastergewehre verfügen außerdem in vielen Fällen über eine Schulterstütze. Jede Spezies stellt überdies ihre eigenen anatomischen Ansprüche an die Gestaltung der Waffe. Der Blaster wird vor dem Schuss seiner Form entsprechend in Anschlag gebracht, wobei viele Nutzer von Pistolen eine recht lockere, einhändige Haltung an den Tag legen. Entsprechend ausgebildete Personen halten sie jedoch wenn möglich beidhändig, was die Erfolgschancen erhöht. Das anschließende Zielen erfolgt auf unterschiedliche Weise. Während manche Blasterwaffen gar keine Visiereinrichtungen besitzen, können insbesondere kostspieligere Modelle mit einer Vielzahl verschiedener Hilfsmittel wie Zielfernrohren oder Laservisieren ausgestattet werden. Freilich erlaubt dies ein gezielteres Schießen, der Einsatz solcher Ausrüstung ist jedoch vom Geldbeutel des Benutzers beziehungsweise dessen Arbeitgebers abhängig. Dienstwaffen von Ordnungskräften und militärische Waffen verfügen daher in aller Regel über brauchbare Visiereinrichtungen. Ist das Ziel erfasst, betätigt der Schütze den Abzug, was je nach Bauart der Waffe und ihrer Konfiguration entweder einen einzelnen Schuss, einen kurzen Feuerstoß oder eine beliebig lange Reihe von Schüssen auslöst, so lange der Abzug gedrückt gehalten wird. Im Gegensatz zu Geschossen aus Projektilwaffen weisen die Plasmaladungen von Blastern keine nach unten gekrümmte Flugbahn auf, die Waffe kann daher stets auf die Höhe des Ziels ausgerichtet werden. Dies vereinfacht das Schießen mit Blastern zwar, jedoch erschweren einige Faktoren es auch. Zum einen ist dem Prozess der Schussabgabe stets eine gewisse Instabilität eigen, die für eine Streuung sorgt. Dies macht sich umso stärker bemerkbar, je weniger stark die Bündelung und Ausrichtung des Bolzens im Lauf geschieht. Da mit zunehmender Entfernung auch die Schlagkraft der Geschosse abnimmt, muss die Schussdistanz nicht nur aus Gründen der Genauigkeit berücksichtigt und eingeschätzt beziehungsweise gemessen werden. Überschreitet sie die effektive Reichweite des Blasters, ist das Feuern sinnlos. Auch die Überhitzung bei hoher Feuerrate setzt dem Einsatz von Gewehren und Repetierblastern Grenzen, da sie im Interesse der Funktionsfähigkeit der Waffe und der Gesundheit des Schützen zu vermeiden ist. Der Vorrat an Gas und Energie ist außerdem bei jedem Blaster begrenzt, und reicht nur für eine bestimmte Anzahl Schüsse. Die Austauschzeiten für Ladungsmagazin und Gaspatrone müssen daher berücksichtigt werden. Je nach Höhe des Gas- und Energieverbrauchs sollte zudem für entsprechenden Nachschub in Form von Reservemagazinen und Gaskanistern zum Auffüllen entleerter Gaspatronen gesorgt sein, was vor allem bei militärischen Einsätzen eine wichtige logistische Aufgabe darstellt. Hinzu kommen mögliche Ausfälle von Bauteilen, wie beispielsweise des in der Zündkammer enthaltenen Zünders. Entsprechende Ersatzteile zu besitzen ist deshalb ratsam. Personen die, wie zum Beispiel Soldaten oder Kopfgeldjäger, unmittelbar auf eine funktionsfähige Waffe angewiesen sind, führen solche Teile stets mit sich. Eine gute Kenntnis des eigenen Blasters hilft jedoch, mit seinen Eigenarten und möglichen Problemen besser zurechtzukommen, gute Ausbildung und Routine in der Handhabung sind daher nicht zu unterschätzen.Cracken's Rebel Field Guide Waffenkategorien Blasterpistolen thumb|left|Die weit verbreitete DL-44 Blasterpistole Die Gruppe der Blasterpistolen umfasst alle kompakten, mit einer Hand bedienbaren Blasterwaffen, die in aller Regel einen verhältnismäßig kurzen Lauf besitzen. Die äußere Erscheinung variiert dennoch stark und ist geprägt von ihrem Verwendungszweck, ihrer Herkunft sowie den ästhetischen und ergonomischen Anforderungen ihrer Nutzer. Ihre Grundform ist überwiegend simpel gehalten, eine Vielzahl von Schaltern oder Anbaugerät wie beim S-5 Multifunktionsblaster ist eher selten. Bei einigen sind nicht einmal ein Abzugbügel oder eine Sicherung vorhanden, Exemplare wie der KYD-21 waren daher mit großer Vorsicht zu handhaben. Blasterpistolen verfügen entweder über gar kein Visier oder ein kleines Zielfernrohr, welches sich für gewöhnlich ohne weiteres nachträglich montieren lässt. Auch Laservisiere sind erhältlich, werden jedoch eher selten verwendet. Bedingt durch ihre Bauweise fallen die Gas- und Energiespeicher der Pistolen klein aus, was ihre Kapazität reduziert. Insbesondere der kurze Lauf ist es jedoch, der ihre Eigenschaften bestimmt. Durch seine geringe Länge geschieht die Bündelung und Ausrichtung der Plasmaladungen während der Schussabgabe in verminderter Stärke und weniger akkurat. Außerdem finden in den kleinen Gehäusen zusätzliche Elemente zur Stabilisierung und effizienteren Steuerung nur selten Platz. Überdies werden sie nur selten aus einer sicheren, beidhändigen Haltung aus abgefeuert, was die Erfolgschancen um ein weiteres verringert. Die Folge ihrer technischen Eigenschaften sind schwächere, minder beständige und ungenaue Schüsse, die das Einsatzgebiet der meisten Blasterpistolen stark einschränken. Sie sind nur auf kurze Distanz gegen ungeschützte Ziele effektiv, bieten hingegen jedoch den Vorteil, handlicher und günstiger als Gewehre zu sein. Aus diesem Grund sind sie die am weitesten verbreitete Form der Blaster im zivilen Bereich und daher nahezu überall in der Galaxis anzutreffen. Sie dienen als persönliche Waffe dem Selbstschutz oder als Dienstwaffen von Ordnungskräften. Die Tatsache, dass sie sich besser verdeckt tragen lassen als jede andere Schusswaffe macht sie außerdem zur ersten Wahl für Attentate auf geringe Entfernung. Kampfeinheiten des Militärs bevorzugen jedoch eher Gewehre als Hauptwaffe und führen Pistolen vielmehr als Seitenwaffen oder benutzen sie für den Nahkampf und Spezialeinsätze. Handlichkeit und Zuverlässigkeit sind hierbei wichtiger als Feuerkraft, weshalb militärisch genutzte Blasterpistolen nicht unbedingt stärker sein müssen als zivile Modelle. Ein bekanntes Beispiel hierfür sind die imperialen Pistolen vom Typ Q-2s5 MOA. Vielfach werden sie jedoch von ihren Besitzern modifiziert, sodass sie große Unterschiede zum Serienmodell aufweisen können. Neben üblichen Verbesserungen der Bündelungselemente und Energiesteuerung können auch Streuaufsätze eingebaut werden. Eine spezielle Veränderung ermöglicht es, bei einmaligem Betätigen des Abzugs zwei aufeinanderfolgende Schüsse anstatt des für Pistolen üblichen Einzelschusses abzugeben. Dies erhöht jedoch den Verschleiß und die Gefahr der Überhitzung sowie den Gas- und Energieverbrauch. Blastergewehre thumb|Das imperiale E-11 Blastergewehr. Die Blastergewehre bilden die wohl vielseitigste Gruppe der Blasterwaffen. Wie auch die Pistolen treten sie in verschiedenen Größen, Stärken und mit typischen Eigenschaften auf, besitzen im Gegensatz zu ihnen jedoch in aller Regel einen längeren Lauf sowie eine höhere Feuerkraft und Präzision. Wie bei den meisten Blastern wird auch bei den Gewehren Gasvorrat und Energie für die Zündung in verschiedenen Komponenten aufbewahrt. Die Eigenschaften der Blastergewehre hängen unter anderem mit ihrer Größe zusammen. Da ihr gesamtes Rohr, beginnend am Gasauslassventil der Gaspatrone, länger ausfällt als bei einer Pistole, finden entlang des Weges der Gasladung mehr Bauteile Platz, die die Entstehung und die Flugeigenschaften des Geschosses beeinflussen. So besitzen manche zusätzlich zur Zünd- und Expansionskammer einen stabilisierend wirkenden Präionisierer, die Erzeugung des Plasmas erfolgt also in zwei Stufen. Der sich nach der Zündkammer anschließende Lauf fällt ebenfalls länger aus und kann mit zusätzlichen Beschleunigungs- und Bündelungsmagneten ausgestattet werden, die der abgeschossenen Ladung mehr Zusammenhalt und eine genauere Ausrichtung verleihen. Das gesamte Waffengehäuse bietet überdies zusätzlichen Raum für zahlreiche Steuerungseinheiten und aufwändigere Schaltungen, die effizientere Zündung, Bündelung und Beschleunigung erlauben. Die von Blastergewehren abgegebenen Plasmaladungen sind daher insgesamt stabiler, energiereicher und zielgenauer, was die zentrale Rolle dieser Waffen im militärischen Gebrauch erklärt. Ihre Feuerkraft und Reichweite erlauben die Bekämpfung verschiedenster Ziele auf größere Entfernungen als dies mit kleineren Blastern möglich wäre. Auch Schutzkleidung oder sogar leichter Panzerung kann, je nach Art, durchdrungen werden, was auf der anderen Seite auch die Entwicklung dieser Schutzmaßnahmen beeinflusst hat. Die Vielseitigkeit dieser Waffen lässt sich durch eine Vielzahl von zusätzlicher Ausrüstung wie speziellen Visiereinrichtungen oder Anbaugerät wie Pfeil- und Granatwerfern noch steigern. Einzig im Kampf auf engem Raum entstehen Einschränkungen durch die Dimensionen beziehungsweise die Unhandlichkeit mancher Blastergewehre, weshalb für solche Zwecke Modelle mit einklappbarer Schulterstütze oder auch Blasterpistolen bevorzugt werden. Bekanntes Beispiel einer solchen Kompaktversion ist der DC-15S Blasterkarabiner. Repetierblaster thumb|left|Die E-Netz, einer der bekanntesten schweren Repetierblaster. Als Repetierblaster werden schwere Blasterwaffen bezeichnet, die ein Dauerfeuer aus Blasterbolzen verschießen können. Sie sind in Funktionsweise und Aufbau den Blastergewehren ähnlich, sind jedoch in aller Regel größer, massiger und besitzen eine höhere Feuerkraft. Es existieren verschiedene Klassen, die im Allgemeinen von leicht aufwärts bis schwer kategorisiert werden. Während leichte Repetierblaster wie gewöhnliche Schusswaffen herumgetragen und im stehenden Anschlag benutzt werden können, gestaltet sich dies in Richtung der schweren Modelle zunehmend schwierig. Je schlagkräftiger und größer diese Waffen sind, desto eher sind sie nur noch auf Lafetten anzutreffen, die ihr Gewicht tragen und eine stabile Lage beim Anvisieren und Schießen gewähren. Auch der erhöhte Gas- und Energieverbrauch stellt mit steigender Leistung eine Herausforderung dar. Daher war zum Beispiel die imperiale E-Netz im Einsatz ausschließlich unter Verwendung einer dreibeinigen Lafette und einer externen Energieversorgung in Gestalt eines Generators in Gebrauch, für den zusätzlich zum eigentlichen Schützen ein Techniker vonnöten war. Auch die Gefahr der Überhitzung war entsprechend höher, was leistungsstärkere Kühlsysteme erforderte. Dass diese Maßnahmen einen erheblichen Mehraufwand bei Einrichtung und Verwendung mit sich brachten und die Flexibilität verringerten, wurde jedoch bei solch schweren Waffen in Kauf genommen. Aufwändige Bedienung, Unhandlichkeit und nicht zuletzt die Kosten führen dazu, dass Repetierblaster umso seltener in privater Hand anzutreffen sind, je schwerer sie eingestuft werden. Ihre wichtigste Rolle spielen sie vielmehr im militärischen Bereich, als wichtige Infanteriewaffe. Ihre hohe Kadenz und Schussstärke kann beträchtlichen Schaden anrichten, und neben der verheerenden Wirkung gegen Personen je nach Bauart auch Fahrzeugen gefährlich werden. Zugleich erlaubte ihre Feuerrate und die der Gegenseite wohl bekannte Gefährlichkeit auch ein wirkungsvolles Bremsen von Vorstößen und die Unterstützung eigener Truppen durch gezieltes Niederhalten gegnerischer Infanterie. Während sich die verschiedenen Klassen von Repetierblastern mit steigender Größe und Stärke zunehmend besser für derartige Zwecke eignen, nehmen jedoch auch Transportgewicht und Aufstellzeiten stetig zu, so dass die schwersten unter ihnen beinahe ausschließlich in der Defensive eingesetzt werden können. Scharfschützengewehre thumb|Ein DC-15x Scharfschützengewehr. Waffen dieser Kategorie bieten unter allen tragbaren Blastern die höchste Präzision und effektive Reichweite. Ausgehend vom allgemeinen Funktionsprinzip existieren zwei verschiedene Ansätze zur Konstruktion eines solches Gewehrs. Die erste Möglichkeit ist eine extreme Komprimierung und Bündelung der Plasmaladung im Lauf, sodass ein kurzer, aber äußerst stabiler und energiereicher Strahl entsteht. Ein Beispiel für ein Scharfschützengewehr dieser Art ist das von Imperialen Spezialeinheiten verwendete BlasTech Sharpshooter V. Bei anderen Waffen wird der Strahl hingegen nicht verkürzt, sondern verlängert. Die Ladung wird dadurch schlichtweg größer und bringt somit mehr Energie ins Ziel als ein vergleichbarer kürzerer Blasterstrahl. Dies war unter anderem zur Zeit des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs eine weit verbreitete Methode. Beiden Methoden gemeinsam ist die Ausstattung der Waffen mit einem längeren Lauf und aufwändigeren Beschleuniger-Schaltkreisen als man sie bei gewöhnlichen Blastergewehren vorfindet. Diese beiden Maßnahmen sorgen für eine wirkungsvollere Bündelung und Ausrichtung der zu beschleunigenden Plasmaladung, die somit auch auf größere Distanz weniger Schlagkraft verliert. Das Komprimierungsprinzip trieb diesen Effekt, wie beim Sharpshooter V, jedoch auf die Spitze.The Imperial Sourcebook thumb|left|Ein Schuss aus einem Scharfschützengewehr Der Hauptzweck der Scharfschützengewehre bestand, wie auch bei vergleichbaren Projektilwaffen, im gezielten Ausschalten von Personen auf große Distanz. Diese Möglichkeit war nicht nur für die militärische Verwendung von Bedeutung, sondern wurde ebenso von Sicherheitskräften geschätzt. So war die zivile Version des vom Imperium verwendeten BlasTech Sharpshooter V Teil der Ausrüstung vieler städtischer Ordnungshüter, die durch eine höhere Genauigkeit unnötige Opfer zu vermeiden suchten. Scharfschützengewehre sind in der Regel mit Zubehör wie Zielfernrohren versehen, die von einer einfachen optischen Vergrößerung über das Herausfiltern von Störungen bis hin zu einer Wärmebilddarstellung verschiedenes leisten können. Je hochwertiger diese Ausstattung, desto besser wird die Sicht des Schützen auf das Ziel - auch unter erschwerten Bedingungen wie schwachen Lichtverhältnissen oder Nebel - was für den Erfolg entscheidend ist. Qualität hat jedoch auch hier ihren Preis, weshalb erstklassige Waffen dieser Kategorie vergleichsweise selten sind. Selbst für das imperiale Militär stellten solche Spezialwaffen einen nicht unerheblichen Kostenfaktor dar und wurden in dementsprechend geringen Stückzahlen beschafft. Zwar ist ein gut ausgebildeter Scharfschütze mit einem solchen hochwertigen Blastergewehr durchaus ein ernst zu nehmender Gegner, dennoch besaßen Blasterwaffen für diesen Aufgabenbereich einen gewissen Nachteil. Das beim Abschuss der Plasmaladung und von ihr selbst im Flug emittierte Licht macht es schwierig, unentdeckt zu feuern. Das Aufleuchten an der Mündung und das helle Geschoss an sich geben leicht die Position des Schützen preis, für den sein Leben davon abhängen kann, nicht geortet zu werden. Dieses Problem zeigt sich besonders bei jenen Waffen sehr deutlich, die einen langen, nahezu in der Luft stehenden Strahl abgeben, dessen Ausgangspunkt sich leichter zurückverfolgen lässt. Die einzige Möglichkeit der Erzeugung eines unsichtbaren Bolzens bestand in der Verwendung eines speziellen, sehr teuren Blastergases, für Waffen wie das Xerrol Night-stinger. Aus diesem Grund verlassen sich einige Attentäter, wie es zum Beispiel Zam Wesell tat, lieber auf Projektilwaffen, die bei Gebrauch optisch weniger auffällig sind. Droidenblaster thumb|right|Ein Droideka feuert seine Zwillingsblaster ab. Als Droidenblaster werden auf Blastertechnik basierende Waffensysteme bezeichnet die in und an Droiden verwendet werden. Sie richten sich dabei nach der Größe, dem Aufbau und dem gewünschten Zweck des Droiden, und sind im Gegensatz zu den übrigen Waffen nicht an anatomische Merkmale oder Geschmack der Benutzer gebunden. Freilich waren solche integrierten oder angepassten Waffensysteme nur dort nötig, wo keine gewöhnlichen Blaster verwendet werden konnten. So sind beispielsweise die E-5 der B1-Kampfdroiden keine Droidenblaster im engeren Sinne, da sie auch von humanoiden Lebewesen als Ausrüstung verwendet werden können - ganz im Gegensatz zur Bewaffnung der Droidekas oder der B2-Superkampfdroiden. Wie auch bei sonstiger Infanteriebewaffnung war die Leistungsfähigkeit der eingebauten Blaster nicht zuletzt vom Einsatzzweck der Einheiten und dem finanziellen Rahmen des Auftraggebers abhängig. Unter Umständen konnte dies also zu mächtigen Modellen wie den für die auf Balmorra gefertigten SD-9 gefertigten schweren Repetierblaster führen. Die Ausstattung mit Droidenblastern betrifft jedoch nicht allein Kampfdroiden. Auch Aufklärungsdroiden wie der Viper Probot konnten bewaffnet sein, auch wenn ihr Hauptzweck nicht der Kampf war. Überdies konnten die äußerst vielseitigen Astromechdroiden in manchen Fällen mit verschiedenen austauschbaren Waffensystemen bestückt werden, was gewisse Anforderungen an Fähigkeiten stellte.The Essential Guide to DroidsKnights of the Old Republic (Videospiel) Die älteste bekannte Waffe dieser Art, gebaut von den Rakata, ist zugleich einer der ältesten Blaster die je gefunden wurden. Sie war auf Wächterdroiden montiert, die sich in Ruinen auf Dantooine aufhielten. Blasterkanonen thumb|left|Ein Geschützturm, verwendet von der Rebellen-Allianz. Zwar werden auch schwere Infanteriewaffen wie Repetierblaster gelegentlich als Blasterkanonen bezeichnet, jedoch bezieht sich der Begriff eigentlich auf Geschütze oder die Bewaffnung von Fahrzeugen beziehungsweise Fluggerät und Raumschiffen. Hauptzweck dieser Waffen im militärischen Bereich ist die Bekämpfung von gegnerischer Infanterie und leichten Fahrzeugen, da sich schwerere Einheiten hingegen recht wirksam gegen Blasterbeschuss schützen lassen. Ein bekanntes Beispiel eines bodengebundenen Geschützes sind die Golan Arms DF.9, welche unter anderem während der Schlacht von Hoth zum Einsatz kamen. Hochwertige Modelle wie diese waren mit leistungsfähigen Feuerleitsystemen und einem eigenen Schildgenerator ausgerüstet. Jedoch gibt es auch hier Unterschiede in der Ausstattung, da diese immer auch einen Mehraufwand an Material und Personal mit sich bringt. Auch zahlreiche Bodenfahrzeuge besaßen wenigstens eine, oftmals auch mehrere Blasterkanonen, darunter der republikanische HAVw-A6 Juggernaut oder der imperiale AT-ST. Bei beiden bildeten sie jedoch nicht die Haupt- sondern eher eine Ergänzungsbewaffnung. Im Raum sind solche Waffen jedoch eher selten anzutreffen. Kaum ein Jäger oder sonstiges Kampfschiff führt sie in seinem Arsenal, vielmehr sind Laserkanonen und größere Turbolaser hier die Norm. Die ''Lambda''-Fähre gehörte daher zu den wenigen mit Blastern ausgestatteten Raumfahrzeugen. Geschichte Beim Prinzip der Blaster handelt es sich um eine Technologie, die noch auf die Zeit vor der Gründung der Galaktischen Republik zurückgeht. Eines der ältesten bekannten Exemplare stammt aus dem Unendlichen Reich der Rakata, es ist also anzunehmen, dass diese Spezies zu ihrer Blütezeit um 30.000 VSY bereits über solche Waffen verfügte. Ob und in wie weit die von ihnen unterjochten Völker nach dem Zusammenbruch des Reiches in der Lage gewesen wären, diese Technologie zu übernehmen, oder ob sie erst völlig neu entdeckt werden musste, ist unklar. Der Planet Coruscant gilt jedoch als Ursprungsort der heute bekannten Blaster, auch wenn sie wohl auf verschiedenen Welten unabhängig davon entdeckt wurden. Dabei waren sie zu Beginn alles andere als vielseitig und handlich, sondern mussten unter großem Aufwand mit Energie versorgt werden. Erst im Laufe der Zeit wurde es möglich, sie ohne weiteres als Waffe mit sich zu führen. Ihre zunehmende Ausbreitung über die Galaxis ging mit einer Verdrängung anderer Waffentypen einher, gerade die Projektilwaffen wurden mehr und mehr zu einer Randerscheinung. Diese sind nur noch auf entlegenen, weniger wohlhabenden Welten in größerer Zahl anzutreffen oder dienen einzelnen Personen als Spezialausrüstung. Die Blaster fächerten sich derweil zunehmend in verschiedene Klassen auf und waren bald eine Selbstverständlichkeit und der Kern jeder militärischer und ziviler Bewaffnung. Während das Design und zusätzliche Technik wie Visiere und weiteres Anbaugerät weiter verbessert wurden, blieb die Blastertechnologie an sich über tausende von Jahren nahezu unverändert. Ihre ständige Präsenz in Konflikten und ihre Allgegenwärtigkeit auf nahezu allen bewohnten Welten beeinflusste neben der Militär- und der Rüstungsindustrie sogar die Entwicklung des Lichtschwertkampfes der Jedi. Die Fähigkeit, sich auch unter einem regelrechten Hagel aus Blasterbolzen zur Wehr setzen zu können wurde ein essentieller Bestandteil ihrer Fähigkeiten. Hinter den Kulissen *Da auch die von Blastern verschossenen Plasmaladungen eine Masse besitzen, müssten sie ebenso wie reale Projektile von der Gravitation beeinflusst und in eine gekrümmte Flugbahn gezwungen werden. Derartiges wird jedoch weder in den Filmen noch in einer anderen Quelle gezeigt oder beschrieben. Eine mit der von echten Waffen vergleichbarer Ballistik existiert also nicht. *Durch die Beschleunigung des nicht masselosen Blasterbolzens müsste ebenfalls ein gewisser Rückstoß auftreten. Dieser wird in der Tat in den meisten Quellen auch dargestellt und beschrieben, jedoch nicht immer einheitlich. Angesichts der geringen Masse der ionisierten Blastergas-Ladung und der, verglichen mit realen Schusswaffen, geringeren Beschleunigung im Lauf wirkt er gelegentlich sogar übertrieben. Berücksichtigt wurde er jedoch in erster Linie aufgrund der Optik, gerade in den Filmen, um die Feuerkraft durch die Erschütterungen der Waffe und des Schützen zu illustrieren. thumb|Weiterverarbeitung der Blaster-Rohlinge in der Requisitenabteilung. *Das Äußere der meisten Blasterwaffen ist unverkennbar an das realer Waffen angelehnt. Dies kann so weit gehen, dass ganze Teile des Gehäuses übernommen oder nachgeahmt wurden, sodass sich die Ausgangsmodelle eindeutig identifizieren lassen. So standen zum Beispiel die britische Sterling-Maschinenpistole für das E-11 und das deutsche MG42 beziehungsweise MG3 für das DC-15 Blastergewehr Pate. Hier zeigt sich jedoch auch ein deutlicher Unterschied zwischen der Klassischen Trilogie und den Prequels. Während für die Produktion der Episoden IV bis VI vornehmlich vorhandene Bauteile und Gehäuse verwendet und nachgebildet wurden, weisen die neueren Filme einen höheren Anteil komplett neu entworfener Waffen. Dies erlaubte eine weitergehende Anpassung der Bewaffnung an ihre Benutzer, sodass typische Elemente des Designs einer Kultur leichter auf deren unverwechselbar gestalteten Blaster übertragen werden konnte. Wo früher noch Originalteile und Holz zum Einsatz kamen, wurde in jüngerer Zeit vermehrt mit Kunstharz und raffinierten Lackierungen gearbeitet, sodass sich Blaster in beliebiger Form und Stückzahl gießen ließen. Auch für die Sicherheit der Dreharbeiten war dies relevant. So konnten bei Bedarf Exemplare aus flexiblem Gummi für Stunts anfertigen.The Making of Episode I DVD-Bonusmaterial der Episoden I, II und III *Wie auch das Aussehen, so orientieren sich auch die Handhabung der Blaster inklusive Anschlag und Nachladen an der Realität. Darüber hinaus weisen die Blasterwaffen insgesamt Parallelen zu den real existierenden Feuerwaffen auf, von ihrer zentrale Rolle als militärische Bewaffnung, der historischen Verdrängung anderer Waffentypen bis hin zur Aufteilung in Klassen mit vergleichbaren Eigenschaften und Zwecken, im Falle der Pistolen, Gewehre und Scharfschützengewehre sogar identischer Namen. Die Repetierblaster entsprechen hierbei den Maschinengewehren beziehungsweise, im Falle ihrer schwereren Formen, den Maschinenkanonen. *Bei aller Nähe zur Realität musste zur Darstellung der Blastergeschosse dennoch auf visuelle Effekte zurückgegriffen werden. Die Blaster der Klassischen Trilogie verfügten dazu in vielen Fällen über die Möglichkeit des Zündens einer Art Platzpatrone zum Erzeugen des Mündungsblitzes noch während der live action-Aufnahmen. Die eigentlichen Bolzen wurden dem Filmmaterial erst später hinzugefügt, wobei es gelegentlich zu Unstimmigkeiten zwischen dem Ausrichten und Abfeuern der Attrappen und dem Flug der Geschosse kam. Mit dem Fortschritt der Tricktechnik nutzte man für die Prequels die steigende Leistungsfähigkeit der Computergraphik (CGI) aus, um sowohl Mündungsblitz als auch Blasterbolzen und Einschlag aufwändiger und akkurater darzustellen, lediglich größere Explosionen und Funkenflug waren noch Aufgabe der Pyrotechnik. thumb|Ein widersprüchliches Bauteil: die Streulinsen *Auch beim Thema Blaster gibt es einige Ungereimtheiten in den verschiedenen Quellen. So spricht der New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology von Kristallen, die zur Fokussierung der Blasterstrahlen im Lauf dienen. Die übrigen Quellen, so zum Beispiel Das Kompendium, erwähnen weder solche Kristalle, noch sind sie in entsprechenden Aufrissen zu sehen. In Cracken's Rebel Field Guide steht außerdem, eine Streuung des Blasterbolzens könne durch das Anbringen von mehreren Linsen an der Mündung erreicht werden. Bei beiden Fehlern liegen offensichtlich darin begründet, dass hier das entstehende Plasma fälschlicherweise mit dem von ihm emittierten Licht gleichgesetzt wurde. Der Begriff Blasterstrahl (orig. beam) ist in dieser Hinsicht tatsächlich irreführend. Auch die Abgrenzung der Blaster- von der Lasertechnik ist, gerade in übersetzten Fassungen, vielerorts unpräzise, im Falle des ersten Zitats dieses Artikels sogar schlichtweg falsch. Der Begriff Blaster wurde hier für die deutsche Synchronisation als Laserkanone übersetzt. Quellen *''Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung'' *''Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' *''Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung'' *''Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück'' *''Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter'' *''Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''The Essential Guide to Droids *''Cracken's Rebel Field Guide'' *''The Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Knights of the Old Republic (Videospiel) *''The Making of Episode I'' * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Waffen Kategorie:Blasterwaffen en:Blaster hr:Blaster it:Fulminatore nl:Blaster pl:Blaster ru:Бластер